It is well known that cutting tools such as, for example, drills are used to form holes in an engine block. Typically, it has been found to be rather standard that drills used in forming holes in the engine block require changing after three (3) shifts. During a three shift period, for example, 4800 pieces or holes can be accomplished. The tools are typically replaced with new drills or drills that have been sharpened.
It is most opportune if the drills last up until a shift change during which time the tools can be changed. However, oftentimes, the tools need changing at a period during a shift. This leads to a rather consequential inefficiencies.